


The Game

by castalia (sil)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/castalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two players playing their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Bodie says 'Nah' and Doyle knows that means 'Talk to me about it'. Doyle smiles. Works on it.

Bodie says 'No, mate' and Doyle knows that means 'I don't bloody think so'. Doyle grimaces. Works on it. He has a way with Bodie.

Bodie looks at him, and doesn't say anything. Doyle's chest tightens. Doyle bites his lips. That's a 'Yes, if you want'. Now it's up to him.

Bodie was always the better of them at tennis. Bodie sees the whole forest, and Doyle zooms in on a single tree.

That's a 'yes' and now it's up to Doyle.

**Author's Note:**

> First Pros writing in a while :) Thanks to the Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2016.


End file.
